1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing device for toy strollers for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a toy stroller which includes a bed portion 80, a main frame 86, and wheels 88. The bed portion 80 includes a bed frame 82 for mounting a bed 84 thereon. The main frame 86 includes two curved tubes 87, two pairs of cross-hinged links 81, and a U-shaped handle 83. In addition, a lower end of each link 81 is connected to a distal end of an associated curved tube 87 by a spring 85 which acts as a shock-absorbing device. FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates another prior art toy stroller which includes a bed portion 90, a main frame 95, and wheels (not labeled). The bed portion 90 includes a bed frame 91 for mounting a bed 94 thereon and front and rear adjusting levers 92 and 93. The main frame 95 includes two tubes 98, two pairs of cross-hinged links 97, and a U-shaped handle 99. In addition, a lower end of each link 97 is connected to a distal end of an associated tube 98 by a spring 96 which acts as a shock-absorbing device. However, children and babies may be injured by the exposed springs 85, 96. In addition, the springs 85, 96 are assembled in their fully extended status such that manufacturers must extend the springs, which is difficult and the workers' hands might be injured by sharp ends of the springs.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved shock-absorbing device for toy strollers which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.